leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Claw
|} The Quick Claw (Japanese: せんせいのツメ Claw) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II that increases the chance of moving first. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect Generation II Gives the holder a ~23% (60/256) chance of going first in its priority bracket. Generation III onward The chances of Quick Claw activating are decreased to 20%. Quick Claw ignores the effects of and when activated. From Generation IV onward, Quick Claw plays an animation at the start of the turn if it is activated. From Generation V onward, the Quick Claw activation message will be displayed before a player flees or forfeits. Description |Raises 1st strike ratio. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that occasionally allows first strike.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. A light and sharp claw. The holder may be able to strike first.}} |A hold item that occasionally allows the first strike.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. A light, sharp claw that lets the bearer move first occasionally.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. This light, sharp claw lets the bearer move first occasionally.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | National Park | Held by (2% chance) |- | | Pokémon Trainer's School | (streak of 35 or more) , (48 BP) Held by (5% chance) |- | | | |- | | Agate Village | Mt. Battle (10,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | Gateon Port (answer "No" to all questions) | Mt. Battle (8,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | Jubilife City ( ) | Held by , , , , and (5% chance each) |- | | National Park | Held by , , , , , and (5% chance each) |- | | | 7,200 Poké Coupons |- | | Skyarrow Bridge | Held by , , and (5% chance each) |- | | Skyarrow Bridge | Held by , , , and (5% chance each) |- | | Lumiose City (South Boulevard) | Held by , , and (5% chance each) |- | | Pokémon Trainers' School | Held by and (5% chance each) |- | | ( ) | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) Held by and (5% chance) |- | | ( ) | Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) Held by and (5% chance) |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, a Quick Claw was listed as the held item of a that used at the . A Quick Claw was held by the Emerald borrowed from for his battle against in A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I, allowing it to outspeed Tucker's and hit it with a super-effective . This wasn't enough to knock out the Flame Pokémon, however, and Charizard was able to defeat Metagross with . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=先制之爪 先攻之爪'' '' |zh_cmn=先制之爪 先攻之爪'' '' |da=Hurtigklo Lynklo |fr=Vive Griffe |de=Flinkklaue |it=Rapidartigli |ko=선제공격손톱 Seonjegonggyeok Sontop |es=Garra Rápida |sv=Snabbrep |vi=Vuốt bứt phá }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation II **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items de:Flinkklaue es:Garra rápida fr:Vive Griffe it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Rapidartigli ja:せんせいのツメ zh:先制之爪（道具）